(a) Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to a system for determining weather forecasts.
(b) Related Prior Art
Conventional weather forecasting systems provide weather predictions twelve hours to a few days from the present time. If one needs a short term forecast or a forecast with a fine time scale, the best information available usually is an hourly forecast for the day.
Conventional weather forecasts are average forecasts for the area for which they are generated. Thus, a forecast may be inaccurate for a precise location within this area, and even the present weather displayed for an area may differ from the actual weather for a precise location within this area.
Moreover, conventional weather forecasts are displayed at a time scale that is too coarse to allow a user to know when a weather event takes place in a precise location and time. Even for hourly conventional weather forecasts, it is impossible for the user to know if the forecasted weather event lasts one hour or one minute and, for the latter, at what time it takes place exactly within the hour.
There is a need in the market for a method which allow for estimating the weather along the route between the departure location and the destination location so that the user may attempt to take alternative routes to avoid extreme weather conditions.